démon et sirène
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebaciel version petite sirène. Je n'ai pas forcément suivis l'histoire de base.


Sebastian était une sirène et un démon.

Il venait d'une famille royale et était promis à Grell, un autre home sirène qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Ses parents avaient décidé dès sa naissance mais lui ne comptait pas suivre le chemin que l'on lui avait choisi.

Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des humains.

Il y allait des fois, il regardait les bateaux qui passaient.

Un jour, alors qu'il trainer sur un rocher, il vit de loin un bateau et un jeune humain sur le pont.

-Tiens, un noble, sans doute.

Puis le temps se fit orageux et des éclairs se dessinaient dans le ciel.

-C'est mauvais, je devrais rentrer.

Il vit le jeune humain en train de parler avec une jeune humaine.

-Cela doit être quelqu'un proche de lui.

Ciel, le jeune humain en question était à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il fêtait ses 15 ans.

-Bon anniversaire Ciel. On va pouvoir se marier bientôt.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce sont mes parents qui ont décidés, je ne t'épouserai pas. Je n'aime pas les filles.

-C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas encore convaincu. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, nos parents ont décidé.

-Je ne t'épouserai pas.

-Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à la décision de tes parents, répondit Elisabeth.

Puis d'un coup, le bateau connu des turbulences.

-Ciel, tu vas tomber à l'eau.

-Je préfère encore me noyer que t'épouser, tant mieux.

Puis bientôt, le bateau coula et le corps de Ciel sombra dans l'eau profonde.

Sebastian décida de la sauver.

Il le déposa sur la rive.

-Mince, il ne respire plus. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir.

Puis il fit du bouche à bouche à Ciel qui finit par reprendre connaissance.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sebastian.

-Je suis content, tu t'es réveillé.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Peu importe. Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi.

Puis il reperdit connaissance.

Sebastian s'en alla.

-Je crois que je l'aime bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sebastian pensait toujours à ce charmant jeune humain.

-Je me demande si quelqu'un est venu à son aide.

-De qui tu parles mon amour ? demanda Grell.

-Pas de mon amour, je ne t'aime pas. Ce sont mes parents qui ont choisis pas moi.

-Peu importe moi je t'aime et on sera très heureux, répondit Grell.

-On ne sera jamais heureux. Je refuse.

Puis Sebastian parti se balader.

Il décida d'aller voir si le jeune humain allait bien.

Il le vit regarder par une fenêtre.

-Il a donc été sauver, je suis content.

Par contre, quand il vit la personne avec lui, il ressentit une certaine jalousie.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, nos parents ont prévus le mariage dans 3 mois.

-je ne t'épouserai pas, Elisabeth. J'aurai dû me noyer.

-Ne dit pas de choses si affreuses.

-Un mariage ? Je fois faire quelque chose. Il mérite mieux qu'elle et il a l'air un peu suicidaire. Remarque vus sa fiancée, pas étonnant.

Il décida donc d'aller voir le sorcier shinigami des océans : Undertaker.

Il comptait lui demander de le transformer en humain pour faire tomber Ciel amoureux de lui.

Il y alla donc, c'était un endroit sombre.

-Cet endroit fait peur à voir, une vraie déchetterie.

En effet, c'était la poubelle de la mer, les déchets des humains hantaient l'endroit.

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

Il entra et alla vers Undertaker.

-Prince, cela m'étonne, vous voulez empoisonnez Grell ?

-Non ce ne serait pas de refus mais je veux autre chose.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Undertaker

-Je veux devenir humain et rendre un jeune humain amoureux de moi.

-Bien en échange, je veux votre voix.

-Mais comment ferais-je pour le rendre amoureux de moi si je ne peux pas parler avec lui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu trouveras bien comment le faire tomber amoureux sans pouvoir parler.

-Si je réussis, je récupère ma voix ?

-Oui mais si tu échoues, tu finiras en écume dans la mer. Tu es prêt à tout risquer pour un humain que tu connais à peine ? demanda Undertaker.

-Oui j'y arriverai. Si je réussis, je veux autre chose.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, que veux-tu de plus ?

-Je veux que Grell meurt accidentellement.

-Mais si tu réussis, tu ne le reverras plus, répondit Undertaker.

-Je veux quand même le faire disparaitre.

-Comme tu veux, bonne chance alors, bois cela et tu te transformeras. Une dernière chose, si tu n'y arrives pas, si cet humain tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu devras le poignarder en plein cœur.

-Je n'aurai pas à le faire.

Sebastian alla vers la rive.

Il buvait le liquide dans la fiole puis tomba inconscient.

Le lendemain, Ciel qui se promenait tout seul sur la plage, le trouva.

-Il est inconscient et c'est un adulte ? Il n'a pas de vêtements non plus sur lui.

Il appela donc de l'aide.

Ciel était tombé dans une école masculine.

Il s'était rapproché d'un certain Alois.

-Il semble vivant, dit Alois.

Sebastian avait été amené dans une chambre et on l'avait habillé.

-Il m'a l'air plus vieux que nous, d'où vient-il ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel se souvenait de ce visage mais ne savait plus ou il l'avait vu.

-Ce n'est pas un élève déjà, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Sebastian se réveillait et il vit Ciel.

Il se souvenait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

-Tout va bien, monsieur ?

-Monsieur ? J'ai l'air si vieux que cela ? pensa Sebastian.

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler ? Vous êtes muet ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian hocha la tête pour réponse.

-Je vois, écrivez votre nom ici.

Sebastian écrivait son prénom sur le papier.

-Sebastian et d'où vener vous ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian écrivait :

-Loin d'ici.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian pensa qu'il fallait mettre un âge humain et non sirène.

Il écrivait donc :

-25 ans.

-Je me disais bien que vous étiez plus vieux que nous, dit Alois.

-Bien, souhaitez-vous que l'on contacte votre famille pour les prévenir ?

Sebastian écrivait :

-Non. Je n'ai plus de famille. Malheureusement.

-Je vois.

Ciel décida donc de s'occuper de Sebastian.

Sebastian ne sachant pas bien se servir de jambes humaines, Ciel pensa qu'il était juste faible.

Il l'aida donc à se remettre.

Sebastian n'avait jamais enfilé de vêtement, par chance Ciel ne comprit pas que c'était une sirène et donc qu'il n'en portait pas avant.

Il l'aida donc aussi.

Un moment passa puis Ciel et Sebastian avait appris à se connaitre, au point que Ciel se confiant à lui.

-Vous savez, Sebastian, mes parents veulent que je me mari avec ma cousine alors que je ne l'aime pas. En fait, je n'aime pas les femmes.

Sebastian écrivait :

-Vous devriez vous y opposer. Si vous ne l'aimez pas. Moi je vous comprends, j'aime aussi quelqu'un et on voulait que j'épouse quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

-Une femme ? demanda Ciel.

-Non un homme, écrivait Sebastian.

-Et cette personne vous aime aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore avoué mes sentiments, écrivait Sebastian.

-J'aime quelqu'un aussi mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime.

-Vous devriez vous déclarer, écrivait Sebastian.

-Je n'ose pas et puis de toute façon, je serai marié.

-Vous devez refuser ce mariage et vous déclarer, je suis sûr que cette personne vous aime aussi, écrivait Sebastian.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas en même temps, dit Ciel.

Sebastian n'écrivait pas, il embrassa Ciel.

Puis il écrivait :

-Je vous aime depuis le début par contre, je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis une sirène et un démon. Je vivais dans la mer quand je vous ai vu sur le bateau puis sauvé, écrivait Sebastian.

Ciel se souvenait à présent d'où il avait vu Sebastian.

-Mais oui, avant que je perde conscience, c'était vous.

-Oui c'était moi, maintenant j'ai une solution à vous proposer pour vous débarrasser de votre fiancé et de vos parents, écrivait Sebastian.

-Laquelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Tenez-vous à tous ces gens ? écrivait Sebastian.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian sorti donc un poignard.

-Je l'avais au cas ou, vous ne m'aimeriez pas, j'aurai dû vous poignarder. Je pourrais les poignarder et jeter les corps dans la mer, écrivait Sebastian.

-Je peux tuer moi-même Elisabeth ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui comme tu veux, et on s'enfuirait après ensemble, écrivait Sebastian.

Ciel savait que le mariage était prévu sous peu de temps et que ses parents allaient venir le voir.

Ils réfléchirent donc à un plan.

Les parents de Ciel vinrent comme prévu et Ciel affirma son choix de refuser.

-Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Quelqu'un de ton rang ne va pas se marier avec n'importe qui et encore moins un homme. Tu te marieras avec Elisabeth que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ciel s'y opposa et suivit ses parents. Sebastian suivit.

Le plan de Sebastian était pensé.

La nuit, Ciel poignarda Elisabeth.

Sebastian tua les parents de Ciel puis les corps furent jetés à l'eau.

Ils vécurent heureux pour le reste de leur vie.


End file.
